Alibi
by MoonStone-Secrets
Summary: He took me in, gave me a home, food, clothes, everything I needed. The only price, was to be his alibi. What I didn't expect was that to be his alibi, I would have to be branded, and forever at his mercy...


Itachi Uchiha had started killing people when he was young, when I had asked he just gave me a smirk and said simply, ' I'll show you one day.' and that was it. Everyone thought that I was in love with Sasuke but I met his brother first. I used the cover of fan girling over Sasuke as an excuse to be near itachi. I knew people wouldn't understand The relationship we had, that and I would die if I told anyone.

Truth is that he found me. You see I became an orphan seven years ago at the age of eight when my mom committed suicide. Itachi found me living in a tent in the woods as I didn't want to go to a different family. By this time Itachi was no stranger to blood but his parents were getting suspicious of his constant disappearance. He found me and told me to him tell him a reason to not kill me. I was frightened so in an adrenaline spurt of genius, or stupidity, I had told him I could be his alibi. He had seemed to think it over for a while before agreeing.

It wasn't long after when he had used me as an excuse to his parents that he decided to make it impossible for me to go back on our deal and betray him. He had bought me a home a spot on the school roster and clothes and food, he took care of me but that didn't seem to be enough, on my ninth birthday he took me to his hideout.

The hideout was an abandoned house at the edge of town and actually housed a few other people.

Apparently Itachi was apart of a group called the akatsuki. Everyone had a reason for being there.

Hidan was there because he killed his family for his religion and was great at getting information. Kakuzu was in it for the money, so he was in charge of finances and bounty jobs. Tobi had a split personality triggered by the mask he wore though no one but the leader knew what he was like without it, no one knows why he was part of the oganization. Zetsu was a cannibal, but was an amazing spy. Sasori was there for the chance to experiment with poisons and drugs. Kisame who seemed to be somewhat close to itachi, had went through a period of trauma induced insanity and murdered his family, he became sane again after a while and is very amusing but he drowns himself in sake every once in a while. Diedara was the youngest being only two years older and was a hyperactive pyro who was apparently taken in after he nearly blew up half the city. Nearly being he forgot to connect three timer to the explosives. I never met the leader or his right hand so they were a mystery.

Itachi took me there to give me my birthday present and showed me a room in the back where I had met Sasori.

He was setting up a chair that had straps on the arms and a strange machine was placed by it surrounded by vials of colored liquids. He looked up and ignored me, only speaking to Itachi.

"Where did you want it?"

Itachi pulled me further into the room towards the chair.

"Collar bone, right side, you know the design."

Sasori nodded and started to fiddle with the strange machine as Itachi strapped me into the chair. I had thoughts of trying to escape when I had first walked into the door but I knew that it would be useless with Itachi there so I stayed obedient.

Once strapped in Itachi took out a knife and cut my shirt enough to expose most of my chest before stepping away.

Sasori had turned toward me with something in his hand that had a needle rapidly moving at the end of it. I instinctively try to move my hands testing the bindings as Sasori leaned over me. After that all I can remember was the pain and the echoes of my own screams.

The tattoo given to me that day was a bluish black raven in flight with red eyes. Later Itachi told me that the raven was his specific brand and basically said that he owned me, and the red eye was a special blend of chemicals that showed up on a special radar of theirs. In short they could track me.

On my Tenth birthday I got the tattoo touched up and also received a second tattoo on my back of a red cloud outlined in white and black.

My wardrobe consisted of high collared shirts because of them and I suspected that in later years I would receive more tattoos binding me to Itachi and the Akatsuki. And I was right, every year I got a new tattoo design on my skin though I got used to the pain by my thirteenth birthday.

BAM!

I sat bolt upright looking up at Asuma-sensei.

"Sakura Haruno won't you stop staring at Sasuke Uchiha and focus on my lesson?"

I blushed deeply as the class giggled and laughed at me.

"Sorry..."

Asuma-sensei just huffed before walking back to the front of class to continue his lecture on Roman battle strategy.

My blush began to cool down as I ignored the glares sent to me and started to write down notes when my phone vibrated in my pants.

That was never good. The only people who even knew that I had a phone, much less my number, was the Akatsuki.

I open the txt beneath the table pushing the sleeve of my black turtleneck sweater to keep the phone hidden from view.

_From: Kisame_

_Alibi 3290:_

_You know what to do._

Not even a minute after I read the txt was my name shouted over the intercom.

I gathered my things and walked quickly out of the class room already knowing what awaited me.

Once at the office I saw Itachi in handcuffs sitting between two officers and principle Tsunade standing there looking suspicious of him. She saw me and waved away the rising officer. I gave her a confused look as she dragged me away from the officers and Itachi. I look back locking gazes with itachi, he was emotion less as always before I broke the contact and let the door close behind me.

"Sakura, what I'm about to ask is serious and I want an honest answer." She said starring me in the eye only two feet away.

"This room is secure and it's only you and me so it's safe, now tell me Sakura, is Itachi threatening you?"

I shook my head automatically, hoping that I looked confused as I asked, "why would he threaten me?"

The words were second nature by now.

I watched her slump and put her head in her hands. I knew she suspected that Itachi was forcing me to be his alibi and if she had asked the same question before I got my tattoo I probably would have told her the truth but I'm in to deep and don't want out even if I could.

I knew what life would be if I lost Itachi, homeless, hungry and lonely. Without Itachi the Akatsuki won't need me and at best they would probably keep me as a pet but at worst they would kill me for knowing to much of the organization. Now that realize it, being homeless would be the best case scenario compared to death.

"Sakura-chan, please, you can tell me what is really going on, those police officers out there are ready to take away Itachi, they have been trying to find proof of his involvement for a good while. They can protect you, all you have to do is tell me the truth."

I was tempted to laugh at that. I had six years worth of tattoos branding me and each one with that special ink making my body a beacon on they're radar. No one can protect me from that organization.

"Tsunade-sensei I don't understand what you are talking about, Itachi was helping me with my cat Yuki while she was giving birth last night." It was a lie. Itachi wasn't there but Tobi was.

Tsunade stared at me for a few moments before sighing in defeat. She stood then led me outside back to the officers.

I look forward my gaze worried as I was placed in handcuffs and placed beside Itachi aS Tsunade whispered quietly to the officers.

Itachi was staring at me when I glanced at him, I shook my head slightly meaning that I didn't say anything. He gave a barely seen nod before reaching over with his cuffed hands and slipped something within my hands.

I looked down to find a small microphone. I could feel the blood drain from my face before rushing to my face the next second. I realized the situation we were in now. Itachi had been able to stay off the radar for the last month but something must have went wrong at the last murder which pointed to Itachi being the killer and my alibi would be the only thing that could keep him out if jail.

I will be going down to interrogation with Itach i and the microphone was to keep our stories straight and t allow Itachi to listen to what I tell incase I betray him.

I moved my hand to push my hair behind my ear placing the microphone in my ear.

This had only happened twice before and neither one was fun. I kept my head down for most of the ride to the police station. They made us ride in separate cars wether to keep me away from him and get me to believe that he won't hurt so I tell the truth, or to make sure Itachi and I don't come up with a plan. The second one seems more plausible.

I didn't see Itachi at all, even when they escorted me from the car to the interrogation room. And the Mic was quiet which means they haven't started to investigate him yet.

"Miss Haruno, tell me how you know Itachi Uchiha."

I looked up to see a man with a kind face and a pleasant smile. He had short brown hair and soft blue eyes. My eyes then scanned the room, it was small and the walls were an off white, the ceiling had five light bulbs, two were dead. Lights. Behind the police officer was a mirror. Camera. I looked at my reflection, I looked like a scarred little girl with big innocent green eyes that could tell the world my every thought. But I want that innocent, and those eyes only showed what I wanted them to show.

I looked back at the officer, he was still smiling.

Action...

«hope you like this story! I was actually inspired by another fanatic but I can't remember what it was calledT-T anyway please review, I love hearing feedback and flames are welcome! They amuse me to no end!»

Until next time! I.g


End file.
